


Prompt - Kit Fisto, Bed.

by Munnin



Series: The Star Wars Write Stuff challenge. [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Finally, a bed of his own.





	

One of the best things about being made a knight was that Kit Fisto could finally have a room of his own. Nautolans might be amphibian but most, like Kit, preferred to sleep in water. At least when he could. 

As a padawan he slept in what was unkindly referred to as the Fish Tank. It was a large pool at the base of the temple, filtered with light from wells that ran the length of towers and bedded with sea plants from several worlds. 

But it wasn’t always comfortable. Like any shared space, it was never quite right for anyone. 

Kit liked darker places, his wide eyes took in too much light compared to the other amphibian padawans. To block out the flickering brightness of Coruscant’s sun by day and the city’s light by night he had to sleep with googles on. 

And then there was his head tentacles. They were highly sensitive to chemical signatures, to the point he could sense every change of emotion from every other padawan in the pool. There was no way to filter that out. Not without sleeping with a bag over his head.

Sleeping took all of his meditation skills, just to clear his head enough to rest. 

But now he was a knight he had his own room, his own pool. His own bed. He took his time, planting the kelp beds, to get everything just right. It was the first room of his own and he planned to make it perfect.


End file.
